User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Basket Case: Version 1
It's all AU. Once Miles was left at home he decided to throw a party, once Frankie heard she invited Zoe Rivas due to the fact that Miles wouldn't invite her since that feud she had with Maya. Zoe: Miles is having a party? He'd never invite me especially that one time Drew made him make us stay longer. Frankie: Well that's why you're lucky I'm not only your friend but his sister. I could sneak you in. But ignore him and Maya possibly getting it on. Zoe: As if I cared about those 2 anymore when I showed up with him and Drew. Frankie: But are you coming Zo? Zoe: Oh I'll be there scoping out the boys. Zig heard about this convo however since now he's into crashing the parties. Even a Hollingsworth party that anyone like Zig thinks would just be like a crazed out Gatssby theme. At the party Miles and Winston were talking even when Maya came and gave Miles a sweet peck on the cheek then left for bathroom before she bumped into a drunken half naked Zoe. Maya: Oh Zoe.......... Zoe: Mar Mar Mouthwash.............. model ............ Maya left before Zoe could try and get that stutter out and luckily Maya wasn't here to see her stumble onto Miles. Zoe: Hallo Horningsbee. Miles noticed Zoe kissing him on the neck he wasn't pleased especially when Winston took a pic. Miles: Dude! Delete that picture I don't want Maya to think I'm cheating on her. Winston: Sorry I just had to! You're just getting so much action! Miles: She's drunk though! Miles and Winston looked at each other as they picked her up. Zoe: Hey guys! Is this a ride not to fast though! They put her on a bed so she could rest however Zoe was wide awake but dazed. Especially once Luke Baker walked in the room. Zoe: Oooh who is you? Luke: Just the guy you've been dying to be with. Zoe: Good because Miles prefers Mar Mar though I don't give 2 shits about him and Drooooouche is a jerk period. Luke: Well be lucky I'm not like either of them. Zoe was swayed once he kissed her hand but then he started to go for her neck which turned her off. Zoe: Wait stop! Luke: I'm not done you little bitch! Zoe screamed as Luke pinned her to the bed. Zig heard this and saw Luke get close to raping her. Zig: WHAT THE HELL MAN?! Luke threw Zoe aside as she passed out. Luke: Miss your girlfriend? Zig: She's not my girlfriend ya big Ken doll wannabe! Luke: I'm Ken now? Newsflash I've got guy parts! Zig: Well nobody wants parts from you. Zig then punched Luke and picked Zoe up and escorted her out the party and took her home when nobody was there and placed her on the bed and put a robe over her and left. The next morning Zoe woke up rather confused on how she got home. She did however remember PART of last night with Luke and Zig's conflict and she started to wonder. Category:Blog posts